


Things You Didn't Know

by 1cobaltDream



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Kyo and Yuki are sweet boys okay?, Kyo with freckles!, Let them be sweet!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cobaltDream/pseuds/1cobaltDream
Summary: Things no one told you about sex: a story by Kyo.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Things You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, inspired by music.  
> The first bit is the song lyrics that had me thinking about these two.
> 
> Also, Kyo has freckles, you CANNOT fight me on this.

  
  


You and me, between sheets   
It just doesn't get better than this   
The many windswept yellow stickies of my mind   
Or the molten emotional front line   
I couldn't care less, I'm transfixed in this absolute bliss   
Hmm   
The sweet sleepless tumbling night   
Mmm and the morning on your skin, a loved up light   
Tracing patterns in the maze of your back   
Softly softly the goose bumps, like that   
And then a kiss   
Mmm, maybe another   
Mmm   
And another mmm

Between Sheets– Imogen Heap

  
  


I'm losing my mind

I swore it wouldn't happen this time

But if love makes you stupid

You're making me the biggest fool

You'll ever find

So make me yours from this day forward

And I'll grow to be somebody you deserve

With promises for all that we're worth

And I'll remember every word

And every silly little chord

The way you bite your lips

Pretending you're innocent

Elise– The Greeting Committe

/././././.

.

.

.

.

.

There are things absolutely no one tells you about sex.

Like yeah,  _ maybe  _ they tell you shit like, make sure you use condoms, make sure you go slow, make sure your partner is comfortable, make sure you know what you're in for, make sure you’re clean, make sure you– blah blah blah.

Basic textbook shit.

But no one tells you about the  _ after _ .

No one tells you what it’s like after you take it up the ass for the first time.

And see that’s the thing– no one ever, ever talks about the uncomfortable feeling of sweat beginning to cool on your body, the trembling in your legs, the cramps that begin in your calves, the sticky mess drying  _ on  _ your skin.

No one talks about the discomfort of someone pulling out of you, the grimace that is sure to appear on both your faces at the uncomfortable pull. No one talks about how you feel it afterwards, sore and sticky, a deep  _ deep  _ ache that feels like a bruise from within you– how it lingers.

“Are you okay?” Yuki pants, his voice shaky and arms trembling with the effort to keep himself from crushing Kyo with his weight.

“Peachy.” Kyo blinks up at him, dazed.

No one tells you how it will feel, to have someone leaking out of you because you both were in too much of a rush to actually break out the condoms you had bought late one night on an impulse because everything was pointing to this shit happening and you had wanted to be prepared for once.

No one tells you how sometimes even your foot will cramp up a bit, and that you shouldn’t feel ashamed to ask for a few seconds to breathe–

No one tells you that it’s okay if a few tears had slipped out, that it’s okay to cry if you felt overwhelmed a little. That it’s okay to feel a little embarrassed about it.

“Kyo,” Yuki murmurs, “talk to me.”

No one tells you what to do afterwards, no one tells you what you should say or do now that the deed has been done.

More than anything– no one tells you that it’s okay to feel like this.

Like you’ve given something up, just handed it over without another thought– and are damn fucking happy about it.

It feels like being reborn– no– maybe reborn isn’t the word.

It feels like something finally clicking in your chest, like you had finally found what you didn’t even know you were looking for in the first place.

No one tells you it’s okay to feel tongue tied with the magnitude of feelings trying their damn hardest to escape from your chest. No one tells you it’s okay to want to be held close afterwards, to want to feel small against someone else’s chest, to be cradled and kissed until morning comes.

“I have to– let me.” Yuki whispers, “Let me.”

No one tells you it’s okay to jerk and yelp when someone sticks a finger back up into your ass, to crook it and push out what they had left behind since you both were too hasty, too swept up with each other to bother with the condoms you had hastily shoved into your pillow case instead of your dresser drawers for fear that Tohru would discover them when she comes to put your newly washed clothes into your drawers no matter  _ how  _ many times you told her you could do it yourself.

No one talks about how gross you feel afterwards with all the sweat and come on your body, your thighs; how even when your partner picks themself up and darts down the hallway, naked while scurrying away like a rat to grab a wet rag, you feel a little abandoned, no matter the fact that they’re gone only for seconds, quiet as can be even though no one else is home. No one tells you it’s okay to laugh when they trip and stumble over discarded shoes yelping and glaring as they hastily shut the door behind them.

No one tells you that it kinda tickles when they try to wipe you down, about how they lean up and kiss you sometimes, right on the freckles that lightly dust the bridge of your nose.

No one talks about how it’s okay to scold and swear at them when they simply chuck the rag away to be forgotten in their haste to get closer to you, to run their fingertips across your skin, gently at first, then bolder, moving closer, no longer unsure of their welcome.

No one tells you it’s okay to feel love in that very moment. Despite the shit show that had always been your life.

“Hold me,” Kyo croaks, his eyes clenching closed, red faced and on the verge of tears as Yuki kisses the corner of his eyes, his hands cradling Kyo’s face as he moves to kiss his lips.

No one tells you it’s okay to worry about everything later, no one tells you it’s okay to let it all get swept away with each kiss, with each caress. No one tells you it’s okay to let yourself be held close, that even though you’re both still sweaty and sticky, that it feels so fucking good to be held. 

No one tells you that it’s okay to let your eyes flutter close, just as they say–

“I love you.”

No one tells you it’s okay to mutter it back, against their skin, against their heart.

No one tells you it’s okay to mean it not only with your heart, but with your soul.

/././././.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you review and follow me on Tumblr!!
> 
> https://fashionredalert.tumblr.com/


End file.
